


we'll be up all night

by Exorin



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Rutting, standard sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: "Look," Eric starts, looking up at him with wide brown eyes as soon as they're free of their escort from the station and immediately Ira knows he's going to be in for a ride with this one, "if we -" he sees Ira's expression and rolls his eyes, starting again, "no, look, if we just take the LSD again right, and we don't see an alien mother-ship, then we know it wasn't just a trip."
Relationships: Ira/Eric (S.W.A.T), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	we'll be up all night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arostine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arostine/gifts).



> From a Tumblr ask: 
> 
> _AHHH I loved your SWAT fic! Prompt: what happens after they leave the LAPD? Is their belief in aliens shaken? Do they have sex about it?_
> 
> Half-dressed rutting, skeptic believer dynamic, feel free to find/replace Ira & Eric's names with Shane & Ryan because, let's face it, that's what this is. 
> 
> Title is from Lord Huron _Until the Night Turns_ because I've been listening to Strange Trails on repeat. Also, I started this at 4AM last night so please pardon my grammar /shrug.gif
> 
> Find me at [Ex0rin](http://ex0rin.tumblr.com)

"Look," Eric starts, looking up at him with wide brown eyes as soon as they're free of their escort from the station and immediately Ira knows he's going to be in for a _ride_ with this one, "if we -" he sees Ira's expression and rolls his eyes, starting again, "no, _look_ , if we just take the LSD again right, and we don't see an alien mothership, then we know it wasn't just a trip."

"While I appreciate you wanting to take _'The LSD'_ with me again, I don't think you understand how hallucinogenics work." He says, starting to walk up the drive to Eric's place. 

"You believe them don't you?"

"You're asking that in a way that makes me think that if I say yes then I'll suddenly think that you've been lying the whole time." Ira stops when he feels Eric's fingers curl around his elbow, he sighs and turns around, looking down to find narrowed eyes and Eric worrying the corner of his bottom lip with his teeth -- it's hard for him to go back to eye contact, but he does, "Er," he sighs again, his hands falling onto Eric's shoulders, "I _believe_ that we saw something together while we were high out of our minds. I believe that you believe that that was absolutely 100 percent real. Hell, I believed it was real before I literally just found out, just now, that it was a bad batch."

"That sounds _exactly _like you're saying you believe them." Eric says, shaking Ira's hands free of his shoulders easily and taking a step back, "C'mon man, don't pull this skeptic crap on me. You were there, I _vividly_ remember that."__

__"Can I get out of this conversation by segueing into dirty talk here?" Ira tries, lifting his eyebrows suggestively and grinning when Eric's mouth twitches up into an almost smile, "'Cause I vividly remember it too," he leans in to bridge the space between them and drops his voice into a throaty whisper, "you, all desperate and _loud._ Pulling my hair and shoving yourself down my throat."_ _

__"Fuck you," Eric _breathes_ , swaying forward with his hands landing on Ira's hips to steady himself, suddenly off balance. He laughs, quiet and far too fond and says, "we're going to take L- take drugs. We're going to lay on the grass in your backyard and we're going to see if it happens again."_ _

__"But later?" Ira suggests with his mouth just under Eric's ear, his lips brushing against the soft space just underneath._ _

__Eric shivers against him, and nods, swallowing hard, "Yeah. Okay, _yeah._ Later. Later is good."_ _

__"Going take us inside Er, or," he starts, his arms sliding around Eric's waist, fingers pulling at Eric's dress shirt until he can get his hands on bare skin. He bites down against Eric's neck and feels him tense against his chest, "wanna do this in broad daylight on your front porch?"_ _

__Ira isn't actually sure if they _will_ make it inside. Not with the way Eric pushes him back and then immediately surges forward to kiss him, almost knocking them both over in the process. _ _

__But they do._ _

__He's barely through the doorway before Eric's pressed up him again, his mouth hot and wet and open, tongue dipping in between Ira's parted lips to swipe into his mouth and Ira _groans._ _ _

__"Is this going to be angry sex?" Ira asks just as soon as he's shoved back again, his head hitting the wooden frame - Eric's hands are at his belt, fingers deftly undoing and pulling it open, "I'm cool if it is, just want to make sure I'm-"_ _

__"Shut up Ira." Eric says, moving straight to the button and zip, "Take off your shirt." he continues, not even glancing up before pushing Ira's pants and boxers down to his knees in a hard shove._ _

__"Shutting up." Ira starts, dropping his jacket before pulling open the first two buttons of his collared shirt and tugging it off over his head, grinning, he adds, "Removing shirt."_ _

__Eric kisses him again, hard. It knocks the air from Ira's lungs and he hears the whimper getting caught in his own throat, listens to it being swallowed by the heat of Eric's mouth and he _gasps_ when Eric physically moves him across the room._ _

__He tries desperately to not trip over his pants where they're bunched at his thighs and fails, just in time to land backwards onto the couch in the center of Eric's living room, "Jesuschrist Eric," Ira says, breathing hard already, "is this what angry sex with you is? Should I have been doubting your belief in the paranormal this whole time?"_ _

__Eric doesn't answer, just shoulders off his jacket and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt before he's got a hand on Ira's shoulder, pushing him back onto the couch until he can climb onto his lap._ _

__And Ira looks up at him, his pupils blowing out at the feel of Eric, fully dressed and straddling his hips. He can feel the shift of Eric's hips, can feel the hardening press of Eric's cock pressing down against his own, even through the layer of fabric between them and it makes him shiver, his hands going to Eric's hips to hold him in place._ _

__Eric rolls down against him, slow and steady and, fuck. It feels so good._ _

__That slow grind with Eric's pants adding a whole other level of friction, just on the edge before uncomfortable, and Ira _moans_ \- his cock twitches between them, leaking wet enough to dampen the soft material of Eric's slacks. _ _

__"I can't believe how hot this is." Ira says in a whisper, barely loud enough for Eric to hear and shoves his hips up while holding Eric down at the waist, "You're going to make me come like a teenager." he almost manages a laugh before Eric's grinding down harder, breathing fast and flushed a pretty red, and Ira's laugh breaks off into a low moan instead._ _

__"That's the plan, yeah." Eric starts, catching Ira's eyes, finally looking up from where he's been watching the tip of Ira's cock dragging against his pants, against the shape of his own cock hidden under his slacks, "We're gonna get off here, then, ah," he has to stop for a second, his back curving into an arch, and he's biting down on his lower lip again, "and then you're going to go home and get ready for tonight."_ _

__"Are we- are we gonna reenact the whole evening?"_ _

__Eric groans again, tipping forward so that his forehead is resting on Ira's shoulder - he's breathing hard, panting into Ira's neck, looking down again to watch the slide of them, "Yeah, _definitely_ , the whole thing. Your lips-" he cuts himself off with a low moan of Ira's name when Ira's hands shift to unbutton his slacks, working fast, "your lips around my cock, _fuck_ , my hands in your hair again," and Ira reaches past the zipper to drag Eric's cock free, long fingers sliding down the length in a tight circle before he's lining their cocks up to slide wetly against each other, "the heat of your mouth, the _ah_ , the feel of you swallowing around me."_ _

__"Fuck, Er. _Eric_." _ _

__And Eric joins his hand with Ira's fingers shifting to work together, the slide of a thumb across the soaked head of Ira's cock, then his own - Ira's hand shaking where he's pressing them together, his hips lifting from the couch and one hand on the small of Eric's back._ _

__"Ira. _Ira_ , m'gonna come." Eric breathes, his teeth dragging along Ira's neck and Ira shudders beneath him, mumbling _same, same, same_ under his breath right before they're spilling over each other's hands, wet and hot and thick._ _

__Later, after their breathing has slowed and Ira's pants are back up around his slim hips he looks at Eric, "You know that I believe you right? Even if I'm suddenly doubting things, I believe you."_ _

__Ira reaches out to catch Eric's chin and tilt his face up, he leans in and kisses the corner of Eric's mouth then says, with a grin: "Let's go find some aliens."_ _


End file.
